


Somebody to Love

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: He has to stop the apocalypse even if someone has killed his angel...his Aziraphale.





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Good Omens today and I absolutely loved and enjoyed it. My favorite scene inspired this story. When Crowley goes to the bookstore and finds it burning, his reaction was heartbreaking. I've never read the book so I apologize if it's a little off in characterization. Please let me know what you think of it, reviews are appreciated. 
> 
> Also you will notice a few lines in the story are lyrics from a certain group *Queen* who had a good bit of music featured in the show. I couldn't resist as I love Queen. I own nothing characters or lyrics in this story. I'm merely borrowing them for a moment.

He grabbed the second bottle of liquor set down on the table by the bartender and proceeded to open it. Crowley couldn’t believe it, his best friend was gone. Six thousand years they had been together and now it was all over. 

Ever since the overly defensive angel had confessed to him, standing there on the walls of the Garden of Eden, that he had given his flaming sword away. That Aziraphale had done it because she was with child and there were dangerous animals out in the world. He had always been there when Crowley had needed him. Never though had the demon told Aziraphale all that he meant to him. 

The blond had sheltered him from the first ever storm. His pristine white wings keeping the water from touching him. Even back then he realized that his angel was special. So many times over the years he had asked Aziraphale to go away with him, to leave heaven and hell’s plans behind and the angel had never agreed….so he stayed to protect him. 

He failed though, when he arrived at the bookstore, Aziraphale’s bookstore to find it in flames, he was unable to stop himself going inside. The beloved books were all aflame and he couldn’t find the blond anywhere in the flames. After he finished he would find the bastard who had done it and would tear them limb from limb. No one hurt the angel but him on some occasions though he tried not to anymore. 

Nothing really matters now, without Aziraphale around to curb his darker thoughts. It had been years since he had wanted to revel in his more demonic nature. He hadn’t felt the need to kill as badly as he did in a couple thousand years. 

Crowley could almost see him now sitting across from him like a mirage. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he knew that it was only his imagination. Crowley felt like cursing and screams at the angels and demons alike for this torture. 

He’d saved his angels life in Paris, during the revolution but he couldn’t save him from the apocalypse. The mirage had started talking to him now, sitting there wearing the same suit his friend had worn all these years, making his pain that much more real. It was like a sharp knife to the chest that he couldn’t remove. He’s a demon he shouldn’t care but he does and its nearly debilitating. 

The mirage continued to ramble on about stopping the apocalypse...an airbase and the son of Crowley’s former Master. Telling him he would meet him there. He didn’t want to believe the mirage but maybe if his Master’s son was really going to be there the boy would be willing to him one miracle, his greatest wish. If the boy could truly warp reality surely he could bring Aziraphale back to him. 

Crowley felt like he was dying inside, every second longer than the last as the mirage continued to talk. He didn’t want to be alive anymore. I mean who wants to live forever without their other half. Crowley felt like his wings had been taken, he couldn’t after six thousand years imagine life without Aziraphale, he had truly fallen. 

He knew it couldn’t be his Aziraphale when he said something about them sharing a body. Never would his angel think of something like that. The angel had been enduringly naive for as long as Crowley had known him. 

He would go to Tadfield and find this airbase, hope for a miracle. First though he had to get out of London. Crowley sat in his Bentley looking out at the wall of hellfire. He didn’t know if he would make it through but his ghostly angel had told him where to go and so he would, he wouldn’t let Aziraphale down. 

Crowley gunned the engine and flew into the fire. It was so hot, he could feel the frame of his beloved car starting to melt and twist but he pushed it on. Using his powers to keep going, his thoughts only to get to where the blond had told him to be. For years, centuries even he and the angel had colluded to cancel each other out when it came to their jobs and the apocalypse. They had done it for years with Warlock, and they hadn’t succeeded. Now he was alone, just a demon trying to stop it in memory of love that would forever be out of reach now. 

Never did he expect to step out of his burning Bentley to find a woman standing there talking to him with Aziraphale’s voice and mannerisms. The dress was a little much but his mirage had made it to the airbase like he said he would. 

He didn’t know if it was simply wishful thinking or if his friend really hadn’t perished but just lost his body. Either way they were fighting to survive in a war with the darkest powers. They would face the four horsemen and the son of Satan himself. 

Adam surprised him, he didn’t even have to ask the young Cambian, he had brought his angel, his Aziraphale back to Crowley. Together they had stood with the young boy against his hellish father after his friends had dealt with the four horsemen. Even Gabriel and Bealzabub hadn’t managed to get Adam to start the Apocalypse like they expected him to. They had won, they had stopped the world from ending. 

Then the angels and demons had come and taken him from his angel. They had known it was going to happen thanks to the prophecy Aziraphale had found. Still though being torn from his angels side so soon after getting him back was nearly paralyzing. 

Crowley had to have fun with Gabriel though standing there in the hellfire tornado, knowing it could have been his angel instead. Breathing fire at him was just his way of scarring them since it wouldn’t kill him he knew that now. He was not just a demon anymore. Crowley was something different a dark creature who felt something beautiful that demons hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Back in the park after everything he sat next to his blond friend, back to looking like himself. Aziraphale sat next to him all prim and proper and Crowley had to smile. It was so like the angel to always have perfect posture. 

“I thought I lost you Angel,” he said softly

“Really, I thought the same,” Aziraphale answered in turn looking over at him.

“Must have been part of the ineffable plan right?” Crowley said laughing, “the fallen angel falling for you.”

He thought for a moment when Aziraphale disappeared from the bench beside him that he had said the wrong thing, that he should have kept his thoughts to himself. Crowley watched him, an angel reaching for the sky. Aziraphale returned a minute later munching on an apple. Crowley smiled and took the apple when it was offered to him. He took a bite in awe for a moment at how amazing it tasted. 

“Can I tempt you with an offer of lunch,” he asked the angel.

He was surprised when Aziraphale slide closer to him on the bench and entwined their hands together before kissing him quickly.

“Temptation accomplished. All I ever wanted was Somebody to Love.”


End file.
